Secret after school
by catching RE
Summary: YURI


Hola, pues esto comenzó por una canción que me gusta mucho…así que a leer, lo que se encuentra en negrita son diálogos…

* * *

><p><strong>Secret After School<strong>

Doy los últimos estirones a mi uniforme –al parecer sigue un poco arrugado– una vuelta más frente al espejo para comprobar que todo esté en orden –bien, todo está en orden y eso me alegra– paso nuevamente el cepillo por mi cabello, me siento muy nerviosa, hoy más que nunca, mi corazón no deja de golpear contra mi pecho –todo va a estar bien me repito una y otra vez para intentar calmar tanta ansiedad, por ultimo formo una coleta y la amarro con un lazo rojo, tomo la otra parte de mi cabello para conseguir mi segunda coleta, y vuelvo a atarla con otro lazo del mismo color en un pequeño moño….

– **¡Miku-chan! Date prisa sino llegaras tarde al colegio…**

No tomo mucha importancia a la primera advertencia de mi madre, tengo que estar linda –me pregunto si notara mi peinado–este pensamiento provoca que mi pecho arda. Una mirada más al espejo….

/

*flashback*

–**pero, Gumi-chan ¿estás segura que esta es la manera de llamar la atención de sempai?**

–**déjaselo todo a Gumi, veras que con esto tendrás toda la atención que quieras… además…..así el corazón de una chica late mas rápido….**

/

Gumi tonta, mi falda quedo muy corta, como se atrevió a cortarla tanto, mmmmm aunque tiene razón mi corazón no deja de golpear –llevo mis manos a mi pecho– escucho los pasos de mi Madre, está subiendo la escalera así que es hora de irse, tomo mi bolso y antes de que comience a hablar y note mi falda la esquivo…

–**Nos vemos Mama, deséame un buen día…. –**bajo las escaleras a toda prisa llego a la entrada de la puerta principal me pongo mis zapatos**…– ¡****ittekimasu! ¡Mama!**

–**¡I-Itterasshai!**

Fue un escape perfecto, al seguir mi camino me encuentro a Gumi-chan como todos los días, nada fuera de lo habitual, al llegar al colegio la mañana pasa igual, todo de la misma manera, aburrido…monótono…incluso hasta gris– vamos reloj– las horas pasan eternamente –¿me notaras? ¿Notaras mi peinado? ¿Sabrás que existo? – estas preguntas son las que se entierran en mi mente…puedo escuchar una delicada risa que se extiende inundando todo el pasillo ¡eres tú! Aun no te puedo ver completamente y este dolor en el pecho aumenta –¿déjame verte?- con cada paso que das resuena por todo mi cuerpo, puedo notar que no vienes sola, desearía que esas risas solo fueran para mi…te estás acercando, mi corazón va a estallar de emoción, de pronto todo se vuelve lento, el tiempo se detiene y tu eres lo único que puedo apreciar…tu largo cabello rosado, tu suave piel, el hermoso azul de tus ojos– me dejas sin aliento– todo sigue en cámara lenta lo único que puedo hacer es admirarte, alguien como yo nunca te podría alcanzar–¡rayos! – ah notado que la observo, no puedo hacer nada más que sonrojarme y congelarme mientras tu…..me regalas una gentil sonrisa y sigues tu camino–¿Qué ha pasado? – mi corazón parece que va a estallar, ¿esa sonrisa fue para mí? –agacho mi rostro no quiero que noten mi sonrojo. Cuando por fin consigo calmarme…la campana indica que es hora del almuerzo, me levanto rápidamente tomo mi almuerzo saliendo a toda prisa del salón…

– **¡Miku espera!**

Puedo escuchar el grito de Gumi-chan, pero no me detengo solo quiero salir de ahí, quiero calmar mis pensamientos, corro tan rápido como dan mis piernas, atravieso los pasillos, la azotea será un buen lugar para que nadie me encuentre…

–**¡kyaaaa!**

Maldición choque con algo, estoy de bruces en el piso–duele– me golpee la cabeza, alzo mi mirada solo para que mi alma deje mi cuerpo… **–L-L-L-L-L-L-Luka-sempai ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te he lastimado? ¡Lo siento! En verdad lo siento…**–Ella también cayó al piso, creo que se ha lastimado….

– **¡Luka-sempai!** –alguien la busca y se está acercando, antes que pueda volver a hablar, me toma por la muñeca tirando de mi para comenzar a correr hasta alcanzar una puerta, al entrar pone el seguro….

¿Q-q-q-q-que es esto? ¿Estoy con Luka-sempai en la azotea? Después de este día terminare siendo cardiaca. Ella está ahí contra la puerta…– ¿**L-Luka-sempai por qué?**

–**Shhhh–**pone un dedo sobre sus labios como una señal para callarme lo cual hace que me altere mas, recoge su cabello tras su oreja y vuelve a colocarse contra la puerta, supongo que está comprobando que la persona que la buscaba se haya ido**–Ahhh–**exhala, acomoda su uniforme–**siento haber sido tan brusca, pero no quería que me encontraran….lo siento**–y me vuelve a regalar una sonrisa todo el color sube por mi rostro y lo único que puedo hacer es agachar mi mirada

–**lamento haber chocado contigo L-L-Luka-sempai–**solo quiero marcharme voy a explotar, doy media vuelta tan rápido como puedo, y volviendo a tomar mi muñeca tira de mi

– **¿A dónde crees que vas, eh Miku?** –me encuentro envuelta entre sus brazos, intoxicada por la manera en que ha pronunciado mi nombre, atraída como un imán

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Espero que a alguien le guste XD ._. No sé si la canción sea con temática yuri, pero al ver la portada y ver a todas las vocaloids con el hilo rojo del destino y con los lirios al fondo….bueno a mi me deja que pensar….y que mejor que protagonice esta historia que Miku y Luka 3 3<p>

Y si a alguien le gusto esta historia deja tu comentario y yo con mucho gusto lo leeré :D

Abachos y bechos

:*


End file.
